Requiem
by darkfather
Summary: First, repudiated child, later Archbishop. The way of Enrico Maxwell.Spoilers for Volume 8.
1. Chapter 1

**Requiem **

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing

A/N: Spoilers for Volume 8.

Thanks to dreadnot for beta-reading

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They said he is a difficult child; they can't afford to raise him. Can you take him Father Anderson?

Of course, our doors are always open for lost sheep.

That's great, Father.

Enrico heard them; they were talking about him.

_Mum and Dad have repudiated me._

_They can't be serious._

…_but…_

_I am strong._

_I don't need them._

_I don't need anyone._

_They think I am helpless, but I am not._

_I am as mature as they are._

_I can… no, I will achieve great things without their help._

_I am strong._

_They are all fools_

_I can live without Mum and Dad and I can live without them._

_They are all fools._

Alexander Anderson said goodbye to priest who had brought Enrico to the orphanage and turned around to look at the child. _Poor boy_, he thought.

"Hello Enrico. This will be your new home," he said as he opened the small gate to the orphanage grounds.

"Come on. I will introduce you to your new friends."

_Friends. I don't need friends._

_I can also live without friends._

_I will stand on my own two feet._

**Some days later**

Enrico sat under a tree in the park of the orphanage, alone.

The other kids didn't like him, but for Enrico, it didn't matter; he didn't like them, either.

He heard them whisper about him sometimes.

"The new one is strange." "He's just a dumbass." "I think he is scary." were some of the things he heard.

_They don't know anything,_ he thought. _I will show you what a dumbass I am, you cockroaches. I will gain power and wealth and then useless individuals like you will praise me._

"Hey asshole! What are you doing?" someone shouted.

Enrico looked around. He saw a rather tall black-haired boy who looked some years older then Enrico. _They are all lowlifes,_ Enrico thought.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, what's wrong with you, are you spastic?" the boy asked mockingly.

"I am not." Enrico turned away in protest.

"Don't turn your back on me, idiot."

"I have nothing to talk about with a lowlife like you."

Slowly some other kids gathered around Enrico and the tall boy; they were waiting for a fight.

"Lowlife …lowlife?" the boy repeated angrily. "You are a lowlife, idiot."

Enrico still ignored him.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!"

Enrico showed no response.

"That's enough!" the boy shouted. "You'll get it, now."

The tall boy jumped at Enrico, knocking him onto his chest and sitting on his back. Enrico fought to free himself but the boy was just too strong. Then he began to punch Enrico and pressed his head in the dust. He wanted to scream because of the pain but the only thing he did was swallow dirt.

"You will never insult me again, idiot."

_I can't let him win_, Enrico thought. _Not something like him_.

He summoned his last resources and threw his surprised enemy from his back. Immediately Enrico sat on him and punched him in a blood rage.

"You will…get it, trash," he said, breathing heavily in his unleashed anger as he beat his attacker.

The crowd around him bawled. They were happy to see Enrico get beaten up.

Eventually, Father Anderson got through the horde of onlookers. He grabbed one of Enrico's arms and pulled him away from the boy.

"Let me go!" he screamed.

"What in God's holy name were you doing, Enrico?" the priest almost shouted.

"He attacked me first, Father Anderson!"

"Look at him," the priest commanded.

Enrico did. The boy was unconscious and his nose was bleeding.

"Father, he deserved it, he attacked me!"

"You hit him in some demon-rage, Enrico."

"He deserved it, some _people,"_ he almost spit the word out, "only learn through pain."

The young Enrico didn't even know if that _thing_ even deserved to be called human.

Anderson shook his head in disbelief. "Go to the chapel and pray for redemption, and think about what you have done," the priest said as he walked over to the unconscious boy to help him.

Enrico didn't understand Anderson. "This animal attacked me, when I am successful, beasts like this will kiss my shoes. Yes they will." He repeated the thought in his mind to convince himself. _I am strong enough to overcome all obstacles, my parents underestimated me. _

_I will become famous without their help._

He prayed to God that evening, but not for redemption, he prayed for Jahweh's help in his struggle.

It was a typical orphanage bedroom – a large longish hall, with spartan beds on both sides of the room. Beside the beds were small tables for the orphans' personal things.

They were fifteen boys and twenty beds; the very last one was Enrico's. The bed opposite of him was empty, as was the one to his left. Father Anderson wasn't too happy about the fact that he separated himself from the other boys, but after a long discussion with Enrico, Anderson had reluctantly accepted it.

The whole room went silent as Enrico entered that evening. He hadn't shown up to the evening meal, and some of the boys already thought he had been expelled from the orphanage.

But Enrico just walked quietly to his bed. Nobody said a word until Father Anderson entered the room. The boy Enrico had beaten up that morning was still in the infirmary.

"… Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth as it is n heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And lead us not into temptation,

But deliver us from evil: For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever. Amen."

The boys prayed together with the tall priest. As he prayed, Enrico had only one thought, _I am chosen by God to achieve greatness in his name. But they should be happy that our God is forgiving, or they would already be doomed to eternal agony in hell._

Father Anderson had his bright, friendly smile on his face, as always when he wished them the peaceful sleep of the faithful, but as he looked at Enrico, his smile darkened a bit. He hesitated a moment as he switched off the lights; maybe he should take Enrico to a different room.

"Enrico, can you come here, please?"

That surprised the boy, but after a moment of hesitation he walked to the priest, and was led out of the room.

Then Anderson begun to speak in a sorrowful voice, "What do you think about sleeping in my room for the next few days?"

Enrico was confused. "Why?"

"Maybe you feel uncomfortable with the other boys in the room. Let's be honest, they don't like you, so it could be better that you sleep somewhere else until you find some friends."

_Let's be honest _Enrico liked that, it sounded like Anderson was talking to an adult. He felt flattered, but he wasn't flattered that the priest implied that he couldn't impose his will on the other boys.

"I don't need friends, even if I wanted some friends, the boys here are not worthy to be my friends."

"Enrico, you are a fool," Anderson said as he shook his head.

"I am no fool!" Enrico shouted angrily. "I am a leader! I am strong!" He finished, breathing hard.

The priest was still shaking his head. "You can't go through this world alone. You are lying to yourself," he said in a sorrowful tone

"Shut up!" the boy screamed and ran back into the bedroom, shutting the door with a violent kick.

Anderson sighed. "I hope you will learn the truth before its too late, Enrico," he whispered, standing at the door.

Enrico jumped into his bed and hid himself under his bedclothes.

There was absolute silence in the room, slowly the other boys also slid under their bedclothes. No one said anything.

_Mommy, don't leave me here! I need you. MOMMY!_ he said as he dreamed that night

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Some Years later**

He achieved what he had dreamed of.

Now he was a bishop, he has power over people.

He felt that the Holy Spirit was pleased with his progress as the other bishops laid hands on him and anointed him to give him the wisdom of the apostles. It felt like a bolt going through his body. Yes, Jahweh was pleased with Enrico.

He had become a priest, worked hard, and his talent was recognized by Bishop Lucio,

who became his mentor. Enrico didn't like the old man, he was too liberal to lead Section XIII but Enrico respected his abilities. After the old man died, there was some discussion of who should be his successor. The pope hadn't liked the idea of Maxwell becoming bishop because he was so young, but there were no other useful candidates, and he knew that Enrico was Lucio's protégé, so he chose him.

_I will lead the section well and then they will respect me, and my work,_ he thought.

He knew the other bishops hadn't liked making him one of them; he was the youngest bishop in the whole Roman Catholic church.

The leader of Section III, John, Bishop Vialpando, approached Enrico after the ceremony.

"I knew your mentor, Lucio. He was a faithful servant of Jahweh. How do you look at God, child?" he challenged.

_Child? Another one who doubts my abilities_, Enrico thought.

"Are you implying I am a heathen?" he asked with feigned shock "Why did you lay your hands on me then? "

"Watch out who you challenge, boy."

"I am no boy, Bishop Vialpando; I am a faithful servant of the pope. But, I am beginning to question your loyalty to him and the only true God

Bishop Vialpando sniffed. "I just warn you," he said as he walked away.

It was hard for Enrico to keep his manners. But he knew that he had to play nice guy around his enemies.

The other bishops left the cathedral.

Enrico walked through the empty hall. _Soon when they see what I can do, they will respect me. Maybe I become pope someday._ This thought made him happy and it kept him focused on his goals.

God has chosen him to lead people and he knew he would fulfil his fate. _Maybe they will…love me someday._


	2. Chapter 2

**London 1999**

Strange. He was staked but there was no pain.  
No, there was pain, but not physical. All the agony came from within.

_What happened?_

_I am …dying. _

_No, please that…that can't be true._

_I haven't achieved my goals yet._

…_that can't be true._

The blood spilled from his grievous wound.

_God, did you betray me? You can't let me die I haven't finished my struggle._

…_my struggle…_

_I was always a good Christian. I never did something against you. I always followed your words. I fought against infidels and demons, for you_

_Always._

_First, my parents left me…but I…I accepted it and stood up again._

_They didn't understand anything._

…_I am strong…_

_I had overcome all obstacles. All enemies were beaten._

_I have become Archbishop to serve your will. I have become commander of your earthly army to fight your enemies._

_And you let me die? _

_You let me die…alone?_

…_alone…_

_You let me live alone and now you let me die alone?_

_I deserve more then this._

_They should love me._

_But you never let them understand._

Tears begun run down Enrico's face.

…_my struggle…_

_The people should…love me!_

_I wanted …affection!_

…_alone…_

…_someone to love…_

_They never understood me._

_Not even as bishop._

_And now you took my last chance to earn affection for my deeds?_

Enrico began to whimper.

_Why?_

_You are not fair! _

_You are not fair…you never gave me what I deserved_

Father Anderson walked into Enrico's sight. He was shaking his head. "You are a fool Enrico."

_What? I am no fool._

He swallowed his own blood.

"You are the biggest, most hopeless fool on this planet," Anderson said as he took the dying archbishop into his arms.

_No, I just wanted …someone…_

_The others never understood me!_

His lids were closing slowly.

…_affection…_

Then everything went black.


End file.
